1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector on which a cover plate is provided, whereby vacuum equipment can be used to transport the connector during manufacture.
2. Description of Related Art
With the mechanized manufacture in electronic elements, the vacuum suction technology is widely used in the mechanically mounting process of various electronic elements. In such a process, at first, a cover plate is fixed on an electronic element, and then a vacuum suction device suck a top surface of the cover plate. When adhesion of the vacuum suction device to the cover plate is achieved, the electronic element will follow the movements of the vacuum suction device and thereby be brought to a predetermined position on a circuit board. Finally, the electronic element is welded to the predetermined position of the circuit board. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing a cover plate 10a and an upper cover 20a of an electronic connector in the prior art. The ends on both sides of the cover plate 10a are provided with a protruding block 11a respectively. The protruding block 11a is provided thereon with a locking point 110a. The locking point 110a engages with the upper cover 20a of the electronic connector, thereby fixing the cover plate 10a and the upper cover 20a of the electronic connector. The upper cover 20a includes a first side 201a. Two pivoting ends 200a extend from the first side 201a to be pivotingly connected with a base (not shown). When the cover plate 10a and the upper cover 20a are fixed to each other, the locking point 110a of the protruding block 11a is engaged with the upper cover 20a. On the side of the upper cover 20a having the pivoting end 200a, the locking point 110a is exactly engaged in the connecting portion between the pivoting end 200a and the first side 201a. If there is a tolerance in the dimension of the locking point 110a or the pivoting end 200a, the locking point 110a may interfere with the pivoting end 200a, which makes the assembly uneasy or makes the cover plate 10a unable to be fixed with the upper cover 20a. The cover plate 10a may even suffer damage. Therefore, the tolerances for the dimensions of the cover plate 10a and the upper cover 20a have to be tight, which results in a lower production yield, deterioration in the manufacturing procedure, and increase in waste products. Thus, such a conventional electrical connector is not suitable for mass production. Furthermore, since many locking points 110a are provided, both pivoting ends 200a of the upper cover 20a may scratch the locking points 110a. The scratches may negatively affect the dust-free environment necessary in the manufacturing process.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a novel electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned problems.